By Your Side
by Copper's Mama
Summary: a Skate fic, taken from episode 8 and 9 in season 2, with my own twists. might be persuaded to continue it, but for now it's complete. Please R&R!


…

_A Kate/Sawyer fic. _

…

_Disclaimer: Don't own Lost, wish I did, but life isn't fair that way … _

…

_A/N: Okay, so this fic takes place in between episodes 8 and 9 of season 2, when Kate is watching over Sawyer. My own version, hope you like it, I know I loved writing it. Skate fan through and through. _

_Okie dokie … eventually my laptop's gonna die on me, so enough with the chatter, and on with the story!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kate didn't know how long she'd been sitting on the bottom bunk, cradling Sawyer in her arms, but finally he stopped shaking.

She kissed the top of his head, maintaining her grip on him, but careful not to hold him too tightly, thinking that if she let him go, it would all have been a dream, and he never would have come back to him.

She and Sawyer were alone in their section of the hatch now, Jack had left shortly after she had gotten Sawyer to swallow his pill and water. She had made him uncomfortable, she knew, but when it came to saving Sawyer's life, she really didn't care.

Everyone had noticed the change in Kate's behavior since Sawyer had left. Jack still couldn't figure out why Kate had forgiven Sawyer for telling everyone that she had been the fugitive. At first, Kate had simply said that no on treated her any differently, so it wasn't a big deal, but Jack eventually saw through that after catching her staring into the ocean one too many times, searching for anything that might tell her that Sawyer had survived.

And now, even though she was holding the perfect piece of evidence, she couldn't believe it … wouldn't believe it until he woke up. Until he sent some smart-ass, flirtatious, degrading comment her way. Then she could relax. But until then, she wasn't going to leave his side.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two days had passed, and Kate had refused to leave Sawyer's side, except to use the bathroom and type the numbers for the button.

Michael was watching the station now, in case she fell asleep, because Jack had noticed that she hadn't slept since Sawyer's return, and was afraid she would pass out and miss the alarm for the button, and also wanted someone there to keep an eye on Kate who could be impartial to the sight of Kate holding the other man and whispering in his ear that everything was going to be okay.

Kate had fought the fatigue for as long as she could, but she couldn't hold out forever though, and was now curled up beside Sawyer, snoring peacefully with one finger gripped tightly around his belt loop.

One particularly loud snort woke him up, and he was startled at first, not recognizing his surroundings. He did, however, feel a warm body next to him, and when he turned to face her, he thought for sure he must be dreaming … or dead.

With his good arm, he reached over and poked Kate, and she reacted in her sleep, kicking out with her foot and colliding with his shin.

His "ow" was a little too loud, and her eyes snapped open.

"Sawyer? You're awake? Are you okay? Do you need some water?" she asked, sitting up on her knees beside him.

"I'm good for now," he replied. "Is it really you, Freckles?"

Kate smiled, not realizing until just then how much she had missed the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, it's me, Sawyer. You're home."

Sawyer smiled at the sight of her beaming down at him, but then noticed her bloodshot eyes, and the overall weariness in her face, and sighed.

"Christ, you look worse than I feel," he told her.

Kate rolled her eyes, but internally she was doing a happy dance.

"Gee, thanks."

"Sorry," he said sincerely, surprising her. "I just meant, you look like you need some more sleep. I didn't mean to wake you?" He didn't ask her why she was sleeping in his bed anyway, not wanting to say anything that would make her leave. Not when he finally got her back.

"It's okay, you're awake now, I'm here if you need anything," she replied.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna conk out anyway, I'm sorta exhausted. Gettin' shot kinda sucks, you know?"

Kate frowned. "I'm sure it does." She had so many questions for him, starting with what the hell happened on that raft, how he got back, how he pulled the bullet out of his arm with his own fingers … but now wasn't the time. Now, he needed his rest, she knew that much about medical care. "Do you want me to leave so you can get some more sleep?" she asked him.

"Only if you want to leave," he said, hoping she would stay.

"No, I'm good," she answered after a few seconds. "But I think it would be easier on your arm if I was on the other side," she said, and he nodded, so she slowly and carefully swung her leg over his hips, holding her hands above his shoulders so she didn't hurt his arm.

She was halfway across when he stopped her with his right arm.

"Sawyer? What's wrong?"

He looked into her tender eyes. "Incase this is a dream, can you do me a favor?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Sure … anything."

He let out a heavy breath before he spoke. "Kiss me?"

Kate was silent for a few seconds before she could reply. "What?"

"Please … I just want one good memory of us before …"

His words trailed off, as though he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, or maybe he was just that close to passing out.

Kate only needed a few moments to consider her decision, and then she lowered her head to his, closing her eyes when they were less than an inch apart, and kissed him.

It was as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders the moment her lips touched his, and she smiled, maintaining the pressure for a couple more seconds before pulling away.

He was half-asleep when she laid down beside him, and as he wrapped his good arm around her tiny frame, he whispered the words, "I love you, Freckles," and Kate fell asleep with tears of joy running down her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The End!_

_For now, at least … _

_So, what did you think? Feedback is wanted, appreciated, desired … requested? _

_Until next time …! _


End file.
